Awakening
Awakening is K41's 33rd blooper. It was divided into 2 parts. Part 1 was released on August 25, 2019, and Part 2 was released on September 4, 2019. Plot: Herobrine appears, who is an absolutely broken villain, set on destroying K41 and his friends. Events: Characters: K41 (Main) Mario (Main) Herobrine (Antagonist) Tanto64 (Supporting) Thatwaspointless (Supporting) LetsGame2Day (Supporting) Luigi (Supporting) Steve (Supporting) Toad (Supporting) Peach (Supporting) K42 (Supporting) Bowser (Supporting) GV (Supporting) Ruff64 (Supporting Antagonist) Lego Criminal (Minor) Blue Yoshi (Minor) Many SM64 Youtubers (Minor/Cameo) K4747 (Minor) K4747's Boss (Minor) The Real Life K41 (Minor) Abmoog (Cameo) Chain Chomp (Cameo) Cheep Cheep (Cameo) Bullet Bill (Cameo) Wario (Cameo) Policeman (Cameo) Bob-omb (Cameo) DK (Cameo) Pingwin (Cameo) LetGame2Day's Fans (Cameo) Thatwaspointless's Mom (Mentioned) Trivia: K41 originally came up with the idea for this blooper in 2015. The original title was going to be Herobrine's Reign of Terror. The "backstage" that Part 2 takes place in is a reference to K41's sometimes messy background. This is not Herobrine's first appearance. He's appeared in Pipe Pressure and 128 Ways to Kill Steve as a minor character. K41 called this blooper "Awakening" in order to not reveal who the suprise villain at the end of Fight of the Fat Italians 2019. This blooper takes place right after the events of Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures 2019. Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures 2019 foreshadows Herobrine appearing as Thatwaspointless destroys the Challenge Button but it presses one last time, spawning Herobrine. The events of Ssenmodnar Knex 3 are foreshadowed at the beginning of Part 1, where Toad is seen depressed about missing Yoshi. This is a reference to K41 downgrading Yoshi from a supporting character to a recurring character in favor of Youtubers shortly after Pipe Pressure. When K41 recaps the events that Steve missed at the beginning of Part 1, he references Demolition Derpy, Knexinator Origins, and Da Trial. Originally, in Part 2, while Tanto was beating up Herobrine he was going to say "Now rot in hell, you motherf*cking piece of sh*t", but K41 reuploaded the video to say "Now rot in hell, you heartless demon!". This is because Tanto64 has a child-friendly Youtube channel, and in K41's bloopers K41 makes Tanto64's lines more child-friendly than regular characters. In Part 1, when Tanto64 is getting beat up by Herobrine, he says "Ouch, I'm not okay! Ugggg!". That is a reference to the old Tanto64 intro, where he gets hit by the logo and says "Ouch, I'm okay! Ugh!" In Part 2, K41 doesn't drive the van K42 finds because he is still traumatized from the events of Knexinator's New Car. In Part 2, when K42 is driving through the crowd, he doesn't hit Steve. Despite this, Steve still dies. In Part 2, after every character is brought back after the fight with Herobrine, Steve doesn't appear. This is only because K41 simply forgot. Out of all the bloopers before this one, this is the closest Mario and K41 have ever been to dying themselves. The Knex World lagging is a reference to GMOD servers lagging. When K41 says "Hot garbage", it is a reference to enemy spam levels in Mario Maker 2. The Real Life K41 turns out to be the troubleshooter of the Knex World; he monitors it and fixes things when they go wrong.